Words Lost in the Dark
by FallenAngelZoey
Summary: PWP I wrote for Valentines day, Merry realizes his true feelings for Pip yet only the dark hears his words


***WARNING!! IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF SLASH (MALE/MALE FEMALE/FEMALE) THEN I SUGGEST YOU STOP READING NOW!!***  
Title: Words Lost in the Dark  
Author: FallenAngelZoey  
Summary: A PWP of Merry finally confessing and realizing his love for Pippin though his words get lost into the darkness of the room. It's in order of V-day. Hope you like.  
Timeline: After Biblo's party but before Frodo sells Bag End  
Characters: Merry and Pippin  
Rating: PG-13ish   
Feedback: Yes Please!! I'll give you candy....  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own Merry and Pip, J R R Tolkien does and I don't get any money for this so mleh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Words Lost in the Dark  
--By: FallenAngelZoey  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The hour is late and an unkown evil slaps the sky making the clouds gather up in protection and the lady of the sky weep softly down upon her earth on this Astron (April) night. A constant flow of water creates the most beautiful sound as it falls down upon Brandy Hall's roof, gently coaxing all that were woken up by the noise back into a peacful slumber. All except for two hobbit lads in the Library.  
  
Sitting in a big comfy chair by a roaring fire with his head burried in a book is Meriadoc Brandybuck while a very impationt young Peregrin Took peeks over his shoulder trying to get the lad's attentioin.  
  
"Merry....." The tween whined out after looking over both shoulders as well as both arms of the chair and finally peering over the top of Merry's book and lap. "We always end up in the Library when I come over and you spend hours with your head in a book. Why can't just this once you play with me or something??"  
  
"I enjoy reading Pip. It helps me unwind. You should really try it." Merry responded shifting his hazel eyes up to look into the tween's big sparlking emerald orbs then back at his book as his fingers turned the page.  
  
"Your no fun Merry," The lad pouted as he stuck out his tounge at his cousin. Merry chuckles in responce then adds, "Why don't you work on your drawing. I remember you telling me that you were learning, so practice. There should be some paper and pencils somewhere in here." With a blink and a nod Pippin was off to find the supplies he needed and before you know it he padded back, lay on the floor and started drawing none other than Merry himself as he read on.  
  
Hours past and eventhough Merry's eyes kept glancing protectivly at the Took on the floor to make sure he was still there, it was very quiet. Too quiet infact especially when Pippin was around. The lad had even stopped his humming that the Brandybuck was beginning to enjoy.   
"Pip??" Merry called out closing his book and peering at the very still Took.  
  
"Pippin??" He called again after getting no answer. Hmm still no answer and this worried the Brandybuck so he got up and kneeled down next to the tween only to discover that he's fast asleep on his drawing. "Fool of a Took....." Merry mutters with slight amusement as he carefully lifts up the lad and carries him over to a really big chiar and lay him down. Luckly Pippin was out like a light so he didn't even rustle from slumber.  
  
Going back to get the drawing Merry looked at it in his hands. "Oh Pip, you tried so hard didn't you...." Folding up the piece of paper, Merry put it in his pocket then walked back over to the sleeping lad.  
  
The two were very close to the fire and it seemed to dance around the Took's face and dive into his curls making red highlights shimmer and shine in the darkness. The rain had slowed outside now only pitter pattering on the earthy roof of the Hall.  
  
The master's son looked down and watched his cousin sleeping so peacfully and innocently there by the fire. "Where is the spunky young bright eyed kid I used to know?? Where is sweet little innocent Pippin who needed my protection??" He sighed whiping some sweat off his brow from the fire as his eyes danced upon each highlight on the lad's skin. "You've grown up so much Peregrin and I was there to watch it all happen." He chuckles softly. "You've even managed to grow into that scarf I gave you so long ago...." With some new found courage, Merry tentively reached out a hand and gently caressed Pippin's cheek only to find it was rather cold but encredible soft.  
  
Frowning softly at his discoveries, the Brandybuck slipped out of his jacket and lays it over his companion, thus causing Pippin to shift from the tiny extra weigh, lift his head, and open his sleepy emerald eyes. "M-Merry?? Where am I??" The tween asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"It's alright Pip, just go back to sleep." Merry answered.  
  
"Oh ok..." And with a yawn, Peregrin shifted onto his back and fell back to sleep once again, with Merry's jacket drapped over his chest.  
  
Merry waited there in the darkness and firelight thinking deeply and looking back on these past few weeks he has spent with his cousin. He waited until he kew for sure that the young lad was fast asleep again before he dared to do something that he had never done before in his life. Slowly he kneeled down and brought his fire kissed lips over the icy ones of Pippin's. Hovering only centimeters away, he gulpped before lowering them even further and finally touching the soft ice that was Pippin's lips in a sweet and tender kiss.  
"I love you Pip......"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
